One-Minute Melee: Helga Pataki VS Ashley Spinelli ROUND 2
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ashley Spinelli, having arrived with Hillwood with TJ, decides to have a rematch with Helga Pataki, who decides to take her on. Will Spinelli get her justice, or will she have made a grave mistake? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!
DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon, or Recess, which belongs to Paul Germain, Joe Ansolabehere and Disney! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, it's been a while, but I think now's a good time to release the season premiere of 1 Minute Melee, so... Season 2 has now officially begun! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Hillwood Park)**

In the depths of Hillwood City, in the park, Helga was relaxing on the bench, enjoying a milkshake as Phoebe was nearby, using a calculator. "So tell me, what are the odds of Ice Cream hooking up with any other girl... besides me?"

"Let me see..." Phoebe hummed, punching the numbers on the calculator. "I would say about... twenty to forty percent, if he goes for someone like Nadine or Sheena. Seventy percent if he decides to go out with Rhonda."

"And Lila?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"If on the slightest chance she somehow changes her mind about him, which I highly doubt that'll ever happen, because Lila does not like like him... ninety percent. If she still doesn't return the feelings... thirty percent." Phoebe said.

"And you?" Helga asked.

Phoebe glared at her as if to say, "Seriously?"

Helga groaned. "Sorry, I'm just trying to cover my bases."

Phoebe just shook her head.

"YOU!"

Helga and Phoebe stopped talking as they turned to see a very enraged Ashley Spinelli coming right up to Helga, growling. Helga groaned. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't you pull that 'Oh, it's you' crap! You beat me up back at that prissy flower garden! I got BLAMED for the damages!" Spinelli argued.

"So? The flowers were going to be replanted, anyway." Helga shrugged as Phoebe stepped aside.

"Spinelli!" A voice called out as Helga, Phoebe and Spinelli looked up to see TJ walking up. "I am so sorry, girls. Spinelli here still is a little bit sore about the last time we met."

"A LITTLE bit sore? I'm PLENTY sore!" Spinelli frowned as she pointed to Helga. "Teej, this is the same girl that beat me up and got me forced in a detention after I was found with all the damages to the flowers!"

TJ sighed. "Look, we weren't there, so we don't know for sure what happened. We just know you two had a squabble and that's that."

"But she was the one causing the most damage! That brat should have been punished!" Spinelli frowned, holding up a fist. "Helga G. Pataki, I am challenging you to a rematch!"

Helga groaned as Phoebe sighed, "Oh brother."

Helga frowned as she turned to Spinelli. "Hey, pig nose! You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, you monkey face! I am going to make sure justice is served!" Spinelli frowned. "If I win, you're going to admit that I was in the right!"

"Helga..." Phoebe started before Helga stopped her.

"It's okay, Phoebe. She asked for this rematch. Who am I to turn this down?" Helga smirked.

"Spinelli, you are making a huge mistake!" TJ said, concerned. "Besides, we're only here in Hillwood for a slight three day vacation, we shouldn't be wasting our time here, we only have an hour before we have to go back with our group!"

"Relax, I won't be long, Teej!" Spinelli smirked as she held up her fists.

TJ sighed as he sat next to Phoebe. "This is going to suck..."

"Tell me about it..." Phoebe muttered as Helga and Spinelli took their stances, ready for battle.

 **A REMATCH OF A NEW GENERATION!  
** **ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Spinelli started her fight off as she swung at Helga's face and punched it quite a few times. Helga felt the blow of Spinelli's fists to her face every time she was punched as Helga grabbed Spinelli and dropped her to the ground. Helga smirked as she laid a punch right in the jaw.

Spinelli frowned as she looked up at Helga. She made the mistake last time of being too cocky, but has since trained her fists to be a little more even with Helga. She smirked as she crossed her legs around Helga's torso and flipped her around, causing Helga to yelp.

Helga was pretty surprised by Spinelli's strength, unlike last time. "Looks like you've been in training a bit..."

"Yeah!" Spinelli smirked. "You might say I've been practicing for this moment! Like so!"

Spinelli then punched Helga right in the eye as Helga held it, groaning.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Unfortunately, Helga let her guard down as Spinelli continued hitting Helga on the head. Helga noticed her feet were loose as she decided to use her feet to kick Spinelli's back, causing her to yelp and loosen her grip on Helga.

Helga, seeing an open opportunity for attack, grabbed Spinelli and threw her over to the nearby lake as she splashed down. Spinelli came up a bit as she angrily swam over, soaking wet. Helga, noticing that Spinelli seemed a little angry, started running towards her, fist ready.

Spinelli then started to run out of the water as her hands were in more of a grab motion as Helga screamed, charging towards her. But when Helga came close, Spinelli just grabbed her and threw her straight in the lake.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Helga's head popped out of the water as she glared at Spinelli. Spinelli then jumped right in the lake as she swam right over to Helga as the two of them started to splash each other.

Helga then grabbed Spinelli's head and bobbed it down under the water to have her head collide with the sand floor a few times. Fortunately for Helga, she had the strength to drag Spinelli across the lake floor until they reached the shore as she climbed out of the lake, Spinelli popping out of the water, taking a deep breath as she climbed out.

Spinelli was now enraged as she jumped towards Helga. Helga had to admit, Spinelli was actually really getting a little stronger this time around...

 **(30 Seconds)**

But it sadly wasn't enough for Spinelli as her boots were still full of water. Having a bit of an advantage, Helga used this opportunity to push Spinelli down while her boots were water-logged.

Spinelli frowned as she kicked off her boots, decicing they were a bit of a hindrance for her, and she was a little more faster on foot... but Helga was a lot more faster as she grabbed her and started spinning her around, as if in a WWE move like style.

Spinelli felt like she was about ready to throw up. She just didn't feel like she could handle the amount of pressure that she was taking.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Soon, Spinelli became dizzy as Helga let her go as Spinelli started spinning around. Using this opportunity, Helga jumped on the dizzy Spinelli and punched her right into the ground.

Spinelli groaned as she looked up at the chuckling Helga as she glared. "I'm not losing to you again! Not twice in a row!"

With that acknowledgement, Spinelli then flipped Helga around and started punching her in the face as Helga yelped. Helga knew she was a bit outmatched...

 **(10 Seconds)**

But, Spinelli had made a mistake. Whilst Spinelli did take of her boots, Helga STILL had her shoes on, and they kicked pretty hard. Spinelli learned that the hard way when Helga kicked her in the back again.

Spinelli loosened her grip once again as she groaned, Helga grabbing Spinelli and twirling her around, once again.

TJ and Phoebe, meanwhile, were watching the fight with interest, wondering in curiosity what was going to happen... pretty soon, they would have their question answered.

 **(5...)**

Spinelli, once again, was stating to feel a little dizzy as she tried to stay focused.

 **(4...)**

Helga felt a bit dizzy as well, but she knew she was going to have to win this battle.

 **(3...)**

Helga then let go of Spinelli as she started to stumble around for a moment.

 **(2...)**

Helga smirked as she made another fist as she raised it up. "TAKE..."

 **(1...)**

"...THIS!" Helga screamed in triumph as she punched Spinelli right in the face.

 _ **KO!**_

Spinelli groaned a bit as she stumbled a bit, falling down as Helga took deep breaths.

Helga smirked as she said, "What did I tell you? Never mess with a Pataki!"

TJ sighed as he got up and lifted Spinelli. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell her, but she just doesn't want to give this up."

"Eh, it's all right. It's not your fault. It's her own fault for trying to pick a fight with me." Helga smirked as she looked at her fist.

"You know, honestly, you would think she'd know better." Phoebe sighed as she turned to TJ holding the unconscious Spinelli. "Do you need help carrying her over?"

"I think she'll be okay." TJ said, holding her pulse. "I don't think she was hurt too bad, but she did take quite a beating..."

Helga then pulled out a pocket mirror to examine herself and sighed as she noted the black eye. "Yeah, she may not have won against me... but she was pretty tough... she even gave me a black eye!"

"Yeah..." TJ sighed. "I'll try to talk her out of trying to fight you again, but you know her, she'll hold a grudge."

"So I can see." Helga said as she and Phoebe sat back down on the bench. "You sure you guys will be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." TJ said. "Good meeting you guys again."

"Same." Phoebe smiled as they watched TJ leave, dragging the unconscious Spinelli off. "You know, they seem like nice people."

"Yeah, I think I can see someone like TJ getting along with Arnold or Gerald..." Helga chuckled as she laid her head down. "Anyway, let's get back to talking about Ice Cream's chances with the other girls."

"Let's." Phoebe said, pulling out her calculator as the two of them resumed their business.

Even though Helga decided to put the second fight in the back of her mind, somehow, she had a feeling that she might meet up with Spinelli again... but that will be... for another time.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _HELGA PATAKI_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **Both players are known famously, if only for the epic memes and YouTube Poops that they have provided!**_

* * *

And we are off for the second season of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
